Tales of a God at Mahora
by Arcrede
Summary: Naruto is a Kishin and a Chimera. A small trip to Makai before going to Kyoto. Meeting an old friend, hearing his request, Naruto accepts and sets off to Mahora. How will Negi and gang handle a Kishin among them? Find out now.
1. Identies of Gods and Ancients

**Second fic **

**Don't know will be any good or not but whatever.**

**Do not own Naruto or Negima but i do own oc's along with my original jutsu.**

"Hello" - Normal Speech

_'Hello'_ - Thought

"**Hello**" - Demonic Speech(doesn't apply to younglings unless they're shouting)

**"Katon: Endan"** - Jutsu/Kijutsu/Majutsu/Kenjutsu

**_"Sagitta Magica, Series Lucius"_** - Spell

* * *

Story Begins

Looking out to the open sea, feeling the sea breeze against his skin and caressing his hair, the man let a smile graces his face.

The man is 5'10ft tall with long blond hair with streaks of red, light blue, black that reaches to his knees. A face void of baby fats with eyes of sapphire with a tint of red in his pupil framed with two long streaks of hair that stops below his neck along with three whisker marks on both cheek but is hidden by the long streaks of hair. All in all it gave him a look of femininity. Wearing a black shihakusho with golden vine-like patterns on it with the same designs and colors on his hakama pants. Black ninja sandals for footwear. Three blades strapped to the left of the mans obi. First blade is a masamune blade as long as the man. The handle is 1ft long and is of a obsidian color with red tassels at the end with a circular guard decorated with a spiral design. The sheath the same obsidian color as the handle with golden lines in a intricate design. Its name is **Jinkei(Mercy)**. Second blade is a nodachi. Handle being a deep blue color with a circular guard designed with a swirl pattern ending at the center. Sheath being a white color with swirling designs. Its called the **Uzumaki no Tsurugi(Sword of Whirlpool)**.The third blade being another nodachi. Handle a deep crimson, almost seem like blood and a guard with a fox design chasing its tail. The sheath also a deep crimson with a fox head breathing fire till the end of the sheath design on it. Its name being **Enkobi(Flaming Fox Tail)**.

His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and he is a **Kishin(Demon God) **and a **Chimera** that has lived for millions of years. Though he has lived for millions of years, his physical appearance only makes him look 25. His home village **Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Leaves)** is long gone along with all his friends. Though that isn't a problem a though, since being a god that does have its perks.

He is able to go to heaven and see his friends along with his family but I'm getting off track. Right now he is in **Makai(Demon World)** so the sea is a kind of red instead of blue and the sky is a light shade of red, no not pink but just a lighter red instead of the blue in the **Ningenkai(Human World)**.

Once you entered the demon world, you will enter a port town named **Fallen Angels Port Town **protected by Fallen Angels themselves before taking a ferry to the main land where all the other demons or **Youkai** or main clans of the demons are. The demon world though is similar to the human world except the architecture is more like the one in **Konoha **but the tecnology is that of the current era though it is kind of uncommon to see a car on the road, they're mostly owned by those of the main clans though. Demons all around the street in their human forms with their demonic features out. Everydays going-in's and out's is not that much different from the humans.

Naruto turned his gaze from the blood-red ocean to the deck of the ship. He noticed some demons that most likely returning home to the main land and some kids playing around or running around with their parents watching over them. Looking at this scene brought a happy smile to his face with his eyes gleaming in amusement. He noticed a pull on his hakama and looked down.

He sees a small fox kit of around 3-5 years old with spiky dark red hair with two fox ears on his head being of the same color as his hair and marooned colored eyes wearing a kids-sized red kimono with one tail having a confused look on his face. Naruto squatted down and asked the kit.

"Is there something you need?"said Naruto with a smile.

"Why don't you have any special features on you mister?"asked the kit cutely. Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the question. It has been such a long time since someone asked him this question. Most of the older demons, and I mean REALLY old, like around his age or more knows about him.

Hearing the chuckle, the kit pout cutely and said, "What's so funny?"

Realizing he haven't give an answer, Naruto replied with a smile, "Nothing is funny at all, but tell me what do you know about demon ranking."

Hearing this, the kit got a enthusiastic look on him and replied with great enthusiasm, "I know, I know, the ranking is from **Infant**, **Fiend**, **King **and **Elder**."

"Do you know which one of the rankings you belong?"asked Naruto

"Yep, I'm still an **Infant** though but someday I'll become a **King**-class demon like my daddy!"exclaimed the kit.

Hearing this, Naruto said, "I know you will kit but before I answer your question, one more question from me okay?" The kit nodded his head. "Thank you, now the rankings you said just now are all correct but you see there is still more." Hearing this, the kit got a confused look on his face. "After the **Elder**, there is **Devil**, **Archlord**, **Ancient **and finally **Demon God**." Finishing with his speech, Naruto looked at the kit and his face is of one of awe.

Seeing that, he chuckled. Hearing the chuckle, the kit came to senses and asked, "How you'd know mister?"

"Because i'm one of the four I mentioned."replied Naruto.

"Wow, really?"asked the kit.

"Yep, really."said Naruto.

"Really, really?"asked the kit again.

"Yep, really, really."said Naruto chuckling.

"So cool, but you didn't answer my question."said the kit pouting.

Chuckling, Naruto replied, "Well when you get to my level you are able to control your powers and able to hide them, even the demonic features." The kit gained a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Oh." Chuckling again, Naruto realize he had been chuckling a lot today.

Suddenly, the ship suddenly started shaking and a explosion sounded off. Naruto lost his footing for a second but righted himself using the railings but the fox kit fell backwards.

"Ouch, that hurts." whined the kit. Naruto asked, "Are you alright?" The fox replied, "Yeah, i'm okay." But the ship started shaking again but this time more violently and another explosion sounded off but this one came from the front and the ship started sloping downwards. The fox kit in midst of trying to stand suddenly fell again with a thud and started sloping downwards and started screaming for help.

Naruto seeing this, let go of his support and started sliding towards the kit and grabbed the fox and stopped his descent by applying chakra towards his hand and glue himself there, one arm gluing to the floor board and another holding the fox kit. Somewhere along his rescue of the fox kit, a voice shouted, "**ENKO!**" Naruto turned his head upwards and looked for the source of the voice. Spotting a women with maroon hair and maroon colored fox ears and 5 tails wearing a maroon kimono, Naruto thought that was the kit's mother and the kit's name is Enko.

Before Naruto could reply to the kit's mother, the shaking started again and the creature that attacked the ship rear its ugly head in front of Naruto and the kit showing its a demonic giant squid. Its skin is black and its eyes are yellow. The shaking cause Naruto to stop the flow of chakra in his hand thus causing him and the kit in his arm sliding towards the squid which had opened its mouth to swallow them.

Enko's mother supporting on a pillar, seeing them sliding towards the squid became worried and horror-stricken and shouted, "**ENKO, ENKO COME BACK, ENKO!**" Enko in turn shouted, "**MOMMY SAVE ME**!" Naruto seeing that he is going to be eaten, thought of a plan to save himself and Enko. _'Though i'm able to survive this, I doubt the kit is able to.'_ Having a plan in his head, he proceeded by jumping towards the creatures mouth. This in-turn causes Enko's mother to shout again and Enko to scream as well.

When they are about to be eaten, Naruto took action. Channeling huge amount of wind chakra towards the sole of his right foot and a second away from being eaten, Naruto releases the stored chakra in his foot in an instant. Result: the stored up wind chakra blasted the squid away and back towards the sea below and exploded the water upwards.

But what about Naruto and Enko? Well due to the force of the release of wind chakra and being a huge amount of it, it repulsed the two into the air. Enko's mother seeing the explosion of water thought that her kit and the man were dead. With this thought, tears sprout forth like a broken dam thinking that she will never see her kit again.

So it came as a surprise that a figure suddenly shot out from where the explosion of water came from. The figure did a back-flip and landed in front her. Seeing only long blond hair with streaks of red, light blue and black, the figure turned around and walked towards her. Spotting her kit, Enko still alive in his arms , tears of happiness and of relief flowed down seeing that her kit is alive.

Naruto handed Enko's mother her kit and said kit jumped towards her mother crying and hugged her tightly and said mother returned it. The mother looked to Naruto and saw him nod. Said woman saw this and nod back at him with a smile. Footsteps could be heard rushing towards their location and they turn towards the sound. Naruto finds himself looking at a older looking Enko with 5 tails and sensed a lot of youki in him and its rolling in waves off him as well.

Remembering what Enko said, Naruto thought,_ 'Must be the father. He is definitely a _**King-class** _demon, his youki is huge but not as huge as mine though, heh.'_ Enko's father grabbed a pillar to prevent him from sliding off, said to Naruto, "**Thank you for saving my kit, my name is Kitsune Hikujo and this is my mate, Kitsune Akaki.**" Gesturing towards the marooned colored vixen holding her kit and she nod back. Naruto smiled and said, "No need to say thanks, just saving a fellow kin." When he said saving a fellow kin, they looked towards him in confusion, before they could question him, an explosion sounded off along with a roar.

They saw the demonic squid in full now and noticed that the ship is sinking even more now. Seeing this, Akaki started panicking as one could tell from her face and Hikujo looked around seemingly trying to find anything to save them. Naruto seeing the ship is going to be a sunken ship in the next few minutes, turned towards to the demonic squid and take a few steps forwards, but more-so downwards since it's sloping downwards ignoring the cries and shouts of the couple behind him.

Facing the squid in full height, he could tell it is about 70ft tall and 30ft wide but he's not afraid, he's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and he's not afraid of anything. _'Though I reckon that upon hearing my demon name, I think it'll run off , heh.'_ Taking a battoujutsu stance, he thought, _'Now which sword should I use on this seafood, hmm, _**Jinkei**_, nah I only use that against those I know are able to hold their own against me, so that's out. Ohh, I know which one to use now and a little flare of youki to stun it for a second and a second is all I need. No fun in just obliterating the thing in an instant.' _Holding the handle of **Uzumaki no Tsurugi**, a smirk on his face, he flare out one percent of his youki and it got the result of stunning the beast and in that instant he lowered his head eyes flashing with power and muttered, "**Kiri-ryu(Slicer Style)**".

To the other demons that have gathered to watch, they only felt a brief spike of youki that stunned them as well as the demonic giant squid and with their enhanced hearing heard the words '**Kiri-ryu**' and all was silent. They saw that Naruto never moved still holding the handle in the battoujutsu stance and the squid not moving. All thought that whatever Naruto tried didn't work.

Naruto smirk and getting out of the stance stood straight and turned to face the spectators. Completing the turn, the demonic giant squid suddenly exploded backwards about ten meters in a torrent of blood. Cuts all over the demons body but one of them is the longest, the cut goes in a horizontal line from the side of its face through the center of the nose and continue till the other end.

Seeing the spectators surprise and awed looks of his display of power and skill, sets a pleasing smile on his face but that was quickly wipe off realizing that the giant seafood is only one of two problems. Noticing that the water level is quickly increasing meaning the ship is going to be a sunken ship in a few seconds, Naruto shouted to everyone to grab hold of something to steady themselves cause he's going to teleport them towards the main land in a second.

Realizing why, everybody on the deck picked something to steady themselves. Some choose to use their youki to glue them to the floor while others choose to grab a support pillar or use their tails etc. Checking to make sure that they are all steady, Naruto began the technique.

The space around the ship began to contort and distort and the next moment they are gone, leaving behind a line of light with the center point being the brightest but that soon disappeared as well.

**Makai Main Land: Red Grave Port**

**Red Grave Port** isn't a grave even though it is named that. Like any port it is filled with demons working or carrying heavy loads among other stuffs. Many Ships of different quality and class lined up along the port each having a walkway with sign boards above with the name of the ship. One having the name **Bloody Bones** though was empty though not for long.

A distortion in the space of the area of the **Bloody Bones** appeared thus drawing attention to it and to what happens next. A ship suddenly appeared crashing into seas causing splinters to fly everywhere. The demons quickly took cover and looked at the ship that crashed into the port. Realizing the ship is going to sink some demons specializing in strength rushed forward and brought the ship to land.

The other demons went to collect tools and supplies for fixing the ship and for any injured waiting for the strong-armed demons to place the ship on land. Upon touching the land a figure jumped out of the wrecked ship scaring the demons, some taking defensive stances in case of an enemy.

When the ship landed/crashed from the technique Naruto used, Naruto check that if everyone was okay. Seeing that they are alright, he sighed in relief. Everyone looked disheveled from the technique all ending up on the floor. He spotted Enko looking swirly-eyed in his mothers arms and laughed heartily._'Well I suppose that is to be expected. They aren't used to teleporting or _**Jikuukan-Ninjutsu(Space Time Technique)**_ so I suppose they're all disheveled, heh, heh well I should be taking my leave now.'_

Naruto turned and jumped towards the land startling everyone and making some take defensive stances. He laughed internally and walked towards the village though it is more of a city since it is pretty huge, main clans having bigger land and minor ones having smaller land though it is still big. Ten steps later Naruto heard a voice calling him making him turn around to see who is it.

Spotting little Enko running towards him, he waited for him to catch up and once in front of him, he squatted down and smiled at Enko. Catching his breath he returned the smile with a fox-like grin, prompting Naruto to return a foxy grin of his own surprising him a little.

Naruto began, "So what is it Enko-chan?"

Enko pouted and said, "Don't call me -chan and I wanted to thank you for saving me and my family."

Naruto chuckled and the first part and smiled at second part. He ruffled Enko's hair and he pouted again. Naruto laughed at this and Enko glared lightly at him while pouting but the glare only makes him more cute thus making Naruto laughed harder making the glare useless. Seeing this, Enko flail his hands about in frustration. Naruto finally stopped his laughing and smiled down at Enko.

The two heard footsteps and they turned to see Hikujo and Akaki walking towards them with smiles on their face. Naruto looked beyond them and saw that the other passengers are alright and that the demons are set to fixing the **Bloody Bones**. He turned his attention back to the approaching parents and saw that little Enko ran to his parents and that Akaki swooped him in her arms before putting him down smiling happily with Hikujo joining them.

Naruto stood and face the parents who stop a few feet from him. Hikujo began, "**Thank you for saving our kit but I don't approve of the method you choose though, it was quite risky." **frowning lightly at the end. Akaki continued, "**Yes the method was quite risky and it could risk my baby boy's(**Hey! I'm not a baby anymore.)** life but you did save him so I thank you.**" bowing a little. Naruto stopped her from bowing and shake his head saying that he doesn't need a reason to save Enko's life and even more so a fellow fox. This reminded the parents about it hearing before so they question him on it.

"You're a fox?"asked Enko.

"Yep I'm a fox." replied Naruto.

"**You're definitely a demon the spike of youki you released is huge enough that it stunned everyone on the ship as well as the creature and is able to compare to one of Elder-class status so you're pretty high up there.**" stated Hikujo but continued, "**But from that brief release of youki i'm able to detect even more power so it means you're beyond Elder aren't you?**" A knowing look in his eyes along with expectant looks from Enko and Akaki.

Naruto chuckled and thought that he really is chuckling a lot today and look at Hikujo in the eye. Hikujo looked in Naruto's eyes and he saw unbridled power behind those eyes along with knowledge beyond Hikujo's comprehending and experience. He was shocked at the power behind those eyes that seemed to be able to destroy him in an instant.

Naruto chuckled again and thought that he really need to stop that and said with a bit of youki seeping out from him making all those within a mile-radius feel the effects of his youki. Malice started filling the air making all the demons tremble in fear even though they are demons, the temperature suddenly dropped to extreme minus degrees making all to feel extremely cold that you can see your own breath and finally a deathly presence making all think that a huge void suddenly drop-in on top of them.

All the demons dropped to their knees looking at Naruto with fear but for some reason Enko only feels a bit of the effects meaning he only got a little scared, shivering a little in cold and feel that his chest is empty for some reason.

Seeing that every demon is on their knees except for little Enko_ 'don't one him to suffer a heart attack or die from it'_ turn off the effects of his youki letting everybody to stand up straight. Hikujo realizing that Naruto is more dangerous than he thought took a few steps back which soon followed by Akaki holding Enko's hand. Naruto seeing that they took a few steps back thought he scared them a bit too much so he explain with his youki present making his voice a lot more demonic, making it seem darker, deeper and colder.

"**Sorry about that it is just the effects of my youki making you feel that along with the others.**" Naruto explained with a sheepish look and rubbing the back of his neck but everyone shivered in fear of his voice. "**It is because of the type of youkai I am you see.**"

Hikujo asked, "**The type of youkai?**"

"**Yep!**" Naruto replied.

Akaki having a confused look asked, "**What type of youkai are you?**"

At this, Naruto grinned making all who see it a bit scared cause his canines elongated into tiny fangs that looks like able to pierce through flesh easily or even steel. He answered, "**A Chimera.**"

Akaki got an even confused face stating, "**A Chimera? But if you're a Chimera then why did you say...**" dragging out the last part, comprehension suddenly dawned on her and said, "**Part of you is a fox, that's why you ****said you're saving a fellow kin.**"

Understanding dawned on everyone at the port but Hikujo, confused about something asked, "**But there hasn't been a Chimera emerging for the last thousand years and the last one is of a snake and a boar, you're definitely not it from the feel of your youki so what are you part of?**"

Naruto smiled at the question so like with Enko, asked Hikujo a question first before answering, "**You are correct in your assessment but before I tell you, let me ask you a question first,**" Naruto paused and continued, "**No actually make that two question, alright?**" Hikujo nodded his head so he continued, "**Tell me what do you know about the Youko(Fox Demon) Clan.**"

Hikujo gave Naruto a look as if looking at an idiot but replied, "**The Youko Clan is a clan of fox demons, one of the main clans in Makai and also one of the strongest, feared by many yet also respected by many as well. Having history dating back to millions of years ago and even time immemorial, it stated times of prosperity brought by the Heads of the clan, names who have risen in fame and power, the doings of the clan whether they be bad or good and even techniques created by those a long time ago. It is also one of the clans that is diverse in its species and types.**" The brief explanations of his clan over, Hikujo took a deep breathe and looked to Naruto with a look of pride about his clan's history.

Naruto nodded at the explanations and smiled at the look of pride he has on his face. "**Very good you know your clan history well so i'll proceed with my second question, how many Chimeras have rose to fame and power and are among the top meaning around Elder to Demon God-class?**" Hikujo thought for a moment but just couldn't find the answer. He only knew those that are below **Elder**-classes but above, he didn't know that they even existed or much less still alive.

He shakes his head in a no, knowing nothing about it. Naruto seeing him shakes his head just smiled and enlightened him with the answer, "**I see you don't know but that's okay, not many of the current generation or the past few knows about it seeing that some either died off or disappeared somewhere but the Head of the clans should know seeing that some were around during those time periods and are quite knowledgeable about it. The Head of the Youko Clan knows about it seeing that he is an Ancient,**"

At this part, the demons were shocked to hear the information about the Head of the fox demons is an **Ancient**, more so for the fox demons in the vicinity and in hearing range. Hikujo regained his composure said, "**How you'd know that the Head of the foxes is an Ancient, many tried to find the answer but they all came up with nothing since all the Clan Heads rank or class are unknown not even their own clans know about it, the only known information about him is that among all the Heads of the main clans is that he is the strongest of them all and no known demon is able to beat him.**" Naruto shakes his head at it and said, "**You're wrong about that he is the strongest among the Heads of the main clans, The Hihou's(Frozen Phoenix) Clan Head is able to fight the Head of the foxes on even footing, and so is the Kuutatsu's(Void Dragon) Clan Head. The three of them are the strongest and the clans formed an alliance with each other called the Ryuuhouko(Dragon-Phoenix-Fox) Alliance, there must be record of it, yes?**" Hikujo thought for a moment and replied that there is such an alliance and that the alliance is still standing even now.

Naruto was happy that the alliance is still standing even after a million years and snickered at the irony that his demonic name was named after the alliance. He began, "**We are getting off track about the topic as to what type of Chimera am I or what am I made up of. As I said, part of me is a fox but what about the other parts, hmm? I also have given another clue though I only told Enko about it but i'll say it one more time, i'm within the rank of Devil, Archlord, Ancient and Demon God. Care to guess which one am I?"**

Many were shocked to hear that he is within the top four ranking but came over it and gave it a thought on what rank is he. The demons that were on the **Bloody Bones** remembered the amount of power he unleashed and thought that he is an **Ancient**-class demon while the ones on the port thought that he is a **Archlord **or **Ancient**-class demon. But one individual didn't think that he belong to those ranks and that is Enko, and he voiced out his opinion, "I know, I know you're a **Demon God** aren't you."

Silence. Oh so very silent. So silent that you could a hear a pin drop before it was broken by the laughter of one of the demons in the port, a ox demon or **Ushi-oni**. He laughed at the idea that Naruto was a **Kishin** due to just judging his appearance. Soon all the demons laughed except for those who were there to witnessed his powers on the ship and the battle with the demonic giant squid.

They all kept silent not wanting to join them fearing they may be cut down by Naruto's blade. Enko though, hearing everybody laughed at his statement brought tears to his eyes but he refused to let them fall but failing. Naruto seeing that everybody laughed at the possibility of him being a **Kishin** just shook his head and seeing that Enko was failing trying to hide his tears just smiled and walked towards him. Akaki and Hikujo seeing him walking towards their kit just stood still watching what was to come.

Seeing a shadow over him, Enko looked up and saw Naruto smiling down on him and wiped away his tears with his hand. Naruto squatted down and ruffled Enko's hair, lean in and whispered in his ear with his demonic tone dropping a little, "**Don't mind them, they're just stupid. Not knowing the truth and already jumping to conclusions, they're the ones that's first to die. You believed that i'm a Demon God right?** **Then believe that I'm a Demon God, ignore the others. Like I said, they're stupid.**" Hearing that Enko smiled but with a little sniffling, then he asked in a pleading tone, "You're a Demon God right, right. If you are then show them that i'm right." Having a fox equivalent of the 'Puppy Dog Eyes' and eyes shining with tears, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle but he it slide and gave the kit a foxy grin and said, "Okay but stay close to me, don't want you suddenly have a heart attack."

The fox gained a happy look and nodded his head hugged Naruto tightly. Seeing that Enko is close enough to him, he carried him in his arms and stood up, eyes closing slowly. Seeing that the laughter finally stop and the demons looking at him mockingly obviously forgetting that they were all on their knees a while ago due to his youki's effect. The parents looked at him strangely but got a feeling that they should moved behind him along with the demons that were on the ship, quickly moved ten feet behind him before the entity known as Naruto make his move.

The demons that were previously laughing at the insinuation that Naruto was a **Kishin** saw that those that came from the wrecked ship all moved behind said person suddenly got an uneasy feeling. Naruto decided a repeat of happened a while ago would be nice but this time with the amount of power he displayed on the ship, one percent.

Youki flared and its effects crushing down on those before him. All the demons in front of Naruto crashed to the floor making craters and feel like their bodies is being flattened. The effects of his youki coming to play making them feel extreme fear, extreme cold and extreme emptiness. They couldn't do anything but feel the effects of the youki. Naruto's eyes slowly opened showing crimson eyes with a slit glowing with power and in an instant his eyes change to that of a white cross with arrow shaped ending with a black background along with the sclera being red slowing bleeding into the black of the pupil before changing back into the crimson eyes and slit.

But in that instant the effects of his youki suddenly doubled making the pressure increase, the gravity on those on the floor exploded forming a bigger crater and for them, more pain, fear, coldness and emptiness. Not even their healing is working on the pain, it seems like all functions of the body stopped except the senses.

Those behind Naruto though weren't affected by the youki but they still felt the effects of it and damn were they scared shitless by it. They also felt the instant increase of youki and saw the effects on those on the floor and they all thanked their ancestors that they're not on the receiving end of it.

Enko though was looking at this with awe. He thought, _'Wow he really is a Demon God, all of them instantly become pancakes.'_ Akaki and Hikujo were looking at the scene with a mix of fear and awe at the power Naruto displayed. Hikujo remembered him saying that he is a **Chimera**, one part being a fox so he decided to raid the clan's library after this to see if there is any information regarding a chimera that is part fox.

Naruto decided that this was enough so he withdrew his youki back but his danger sense alerted him that an attack is heading his way so he jumped to one of the warehouses roof to dodge. A second later, the spot he previously occupied was suddenly engulfed in ghostly blue flames. Recognizing this as **Kitsune-bi(Fox-Fire)**, he turned towards his attacker and was bit shocked at who was it.

Standing across him on another warehouse roof was a man. Standing at 5'10ft tall, having a long hair of flaming red that reaches to his mid back, a chiseled face marred with two crimson eyes with a slit and three whisker marks on both cheeks along with a few strands of hair dangling from the front, garbed with a red trench coat with black hem along with black hakama pants with red lines going down wearing black tabi socks and sandals.

The man spoke with a demonic voice, "**Well, well ,well what do we here. Been a long time since you stepped a foot into Makai and here you are unannounced without telling anyone about it, I could have whip out a good reception for you along with the others you know, Naruto.**" with a grin at the end.

Naruto grinned as well and replied, "**Thought I'd surprise everybody but if that's your style of reception then i'll pass.**"

"**Heh cocky brat, still the same as always huh.**" said the demonic man with a grin.

"**And you as well, don't know how to pull a proper reception or something, Maryuen." **said Naruto with his own grin.

**The End**

* * *

**Second story I posted in a long while and this is GOD!Naruto fic and its a Negima crossover. **

**Naruto will have two Doujutsu along with being able to control sub-elements lava, metal etc but I won't have him control sand, poison, dust along with some others.**

**Starting is in the demon world, hope you like it. Next chap will have Naruto going to Mahora. Wonder how they'll take the news of a Kishin coming.**

**Don't worry though, I'll seal some of his power making him around Evangeline's level but his strength will still be a bit stronger and his speed will be a tad bit faster. **

**Pairings are NaruKono or a harem if you want but please take note that he has been living for a million years and are bound to have lovers immortal or mortal otherwise though they are all in heaven though so yea think carefully ne.**

**As for the port town names and the basis of Makai, I just made them up so don't sue me for that.**

**Jinkei(Mercy)**

**Naruto's main blade that have two forms. One is Jinkei and the other is Adauchi(Vengeance). It is more demonic looking with jagged edges that deals more damage and can only be activated when Naruto pumps youki into it or when he is angry. Oh it is a sentient blade with both forms having a spirit.**

**Uzumaki no Tsurugi(Sword of Whirlpool)**

**Naruto's second blade that he created a long time ago when Konoha was still around. It is once to help him control his water chakra better but after controlling it to where he can reversed the flow of a waterfall he stopped and is now able to cause a giant tidal wave by just a wave of his hand. It also has a spirit of a leviathan as it is also a sentient blade with two releases by just adding water chakra into it for the first release and an even more amount for the second.**

**Enkobi(Flaming Fox Tail)**

**Naruto's third blade is the manifestation of his ability over fire. It is the only blade that is not sentient but merely increases his output of his fire power. **


	2. Arrival and Secrets revealed

**Do not own Naruto or Negima. But own oc's.**

"Hello" Normal Speech

_'Hello' _Thought

**"Hello" **Demonic speech

"**Katon: Endan**" Jutsu/Kijutsu/Majutsu/Kenjutsu

"**_Sagitta Magica_**" Spell

* * *

Begin Story

The newly named Maryuen just grinned back at Naruto and lashed out with a punch that sends out a blast towards Naruto. Naruto just put his left hand out palm opened and let the blast hit.

The blast connected with his palm and the area behind him exploded bringing down the entire roof. Naruto merely jumped and seemingly stood on air. Naruto retaliated by flicking his fingers that sends a shockwave towards Maryuen.

Maryuen dodged by jumping into the air and also stood on air as well. The shockwave hit the roof he was occupying a second ago exploded and also brought down the roof of the warehouse. Both grinning at each other.

"**Whats this? Already itching for a fight, can't hold in your bloodlust or something eh you old fox."** Said Naruto.

"**You're one to talk judging by that shockwave that you sent towards me."** Said Maryuen.

"**Well you're the first to start, i'm merely just defending myself. Is that so wrong?"** Said Naruto wryly.

Maryuen scoffed at that but then they felt two presences heading their way at high speed. Both turned towards the direction where they felt it coming and a second later two new figures appeared five feet away from them.

The first was a pale woman around her mid thirties and she seemingly rolled off power that makes the temperature drop to minus degrees. Standing at 5'9ft tall she had icy blue hair that reaches to her thighs. A cute face with a lighter shade of blue for eyes, a small nose and light blue lip gloss on her lips giving her an alluring look. Dressed in light blue kimono with snow flakes design that doesn't seem to be able to keep her DD-cup breast in yet it hugged her hourglass body well showing off her curves and wearing plain sandals.

The second was a man also of the same age rolling of power that seems to distort and contort the space around him. Standing at 6'2 ft tall with hair as black as the night that was tied in a ponytail, a regal looking face with two eyes as dark as the abyss garbed with an open trench coat that is black showing a gray shirt inside and black pants with his hands in its pocket wearing black combat boots with straps tucking some of the pants in it.

Both were standing on air as well and they both looked to Naruto. The woman seeing him smiled a big smile and the man just nod at him with a small smile on his face. Then they turned towards Maryuen with a frown.

"**What are you doing picking a fight with Naruto here?"** The man questioned.

"**Well I sensed him released his youki a while ago and came to check. I saw him scaring the fools below us and so I stopped him, Kukara."** Maryuen said and the man dubbed Kukara just nod his head.

"**You also forget to mention that by stopping me is by firing a Kitsune-bi(Fox Fire) at me you old fool. Luckily that was a small one but what if it was a bigger one then huh?"** Added Naruto his two cents.

The woman frowned deeper at this and said, **"What possessed you to stop him that way? Sure everyone has their own way of doing things but yours is just crazy."**

Maryuen just shrugged and pointed at Naruto saying, "**He can handle it and its not like he can't dodge it, Hikiko. Geez stop being a mother hen everytime Naruto is involved in something will ya? I swear one of these days you're going to kill me with one your preaches woman." **muttering the last part.

The woman, Hikiko with her advanced hearing, heard the last part _pretty clearly_ and she became angry. The surroundings suddenly became extremely cold and it seems like it started snowing as well.

Maryuen seeing this, suddenly paled realizing that she heard the last part quickly unleashed his youki enough to make him warm to withstand the cold.

Kukara being the closest to Hikiko and feeling the effects up close, disappeared and reappeared to Naruto's side wanting to avoid her wrath.

Naruto seeing Hikiko getting angry just sighed and appeared in front her hugging her. Said woman was shocked at this and her face spotting a huge blush and lightly struggling to get away while sputtering out words.

After awhile, Hikiko stopped struggling and returned the hug leaning her head resting on Naruto's chest. The blush still on her face but it was lighter now. They stayed like that for awhile before Naruto spoke, "**Feeling better." "Yeah, sorry for that." **Said Hikiko softly.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before they separate the themselves. Hikiko having a content smile and Naruto a small smile. They heard snickering and turned to find Maryuen was the one and Kukara just smiling.

"**You know you two really look good together." **Maryuen commented still snickering.

"**I'll have to agree with him on that one, a perfect pair indeed."** Kukara stated still smiling.

Maryuen hearing that couldn't hold it in anymore and just burst out laughing. Hikiko hearing them speak blushed heavily but not like before glaring at Maryuen when he started laughing.

Maryuen seeing Hikiko glaring at him, stopped laughing and gulped and was sweating bullets. Naruto seeing the old fox's plight, just chuckled. Naruto broke the ice by saying,

"**You know I was going to visit all of you for some tea but seeing you all here makes me happy to know that you all are still alive and kicking."** Naruto said with a grin.

"**What you leaving already? That's not fun, thought that I get a little spare with you. Its been a long time since you last visited."** Maryuen said.

"**Aww you leaving already? Its going to be lonely again without you here, everything just gets boring without you there to spice things up." **Hikiko said with a pout.

Kukara merely just nod in agreement.

Naruto chuckled and said, "**I'll visit whenever I can so don't worry unless Kami wants me do something for her but i'll just clear whatever she wants me to do in a few quick moments. So don't worry okay."**

Maryuen, Hikiko and Kukara merely just nod their heads knowing that his words are his law and he never goes back on his words.

Naruto smiled seeing them nods their head so he created a portal leading into the human world. The portal being a black doorway with crimson outlines with the inside shimmering with blue.

Before he could step inside, Kukara said with his right brow raised, **"You going to the human world with your blades sticking to your side and with your current of amount power you're possessing right now rolling off of ya?"**

Naruto hearing this gained a sheepish look and seal his swords away in his dimension pocket around his waist, disappearing in a swirl fashion and seal his youki and chakra to **Elder **level**(AN: a bit higher than Nagi's level). **Note it only seal his youki and chakra NOT his strength or speed or magic.

The seals appeared on four different locations though they can't be seen since its on his soul. Forehead, chest, left hand and right hand are where the seals are located.

Done with that he waved goodbye to Maryuen, Hikiko, Kukara and those below before he stepped into the portal with the portal closing behind him.

**Kyoto Night Time: Konoe Mansion**

A portal appeared in a hallway where Naruto stepped out of. Fully stepping out of the portal, it closed behind him.

Looking around finding himself in a hallway before looking out to the night sky. Feeling the night breeze against him felt refreshing.

He walked and turned a corner and was surprised to find a statue ahead. Walking towards it, Naruto thought it was weird that a statue was in the middle of a hallway. Stopping right in front of the statue, he was surprised yet again as to whom it resemble.

Sensing that it is alive, Naruto concluded that the statue was a result of a petrification spell. Using his mastery over earth, he tapped the statue and a crack formed. It grew a little before it shatter like glass freeing the man within.

Eishun gasped and collapse to his knee coughing yet at the same time trying to breathe in as much air as possible. He looked up to see who was one who freed him and was shocked to see the person.

Naruto looked down and grinned at Eishun's shocked face before extending a hand for him to grab. Eishun regained his composure before grabbing the hand and pulled himself up. Finding his voice he spoke.

"N-Naruto, is t-that you?" Said Eishun still shock at seeing him.

"Yep its me. Long time no see and if I remember correctly, the last time I saw you you're not a statue. What happened?" Said Naruto.

"I was taken by surprise by the enemy and I end up like this. If it weren't for you freeing me I would still have been a statue. Sigh, to think I, who once fought along Nagi would up like this. It is pathetic to see that i've gotten so lax." Said Eishun depressingly at the end.

"Hey, hey don't say that. You just need to train during your free time and you will be able to get back in shape. But seriously who was the one who petrified you and what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

Eishun suddenly remembered about the situation. He got panicked and told Naruto about the situation.

After hearing all that, Naruto narrowed his eyes. No way is he going to let them summon some wannabe demon god using Konoka. The mere thought of it turned his eyes crimson with his features becoming animalistic before changing back to normal.

Eishun seeing Naruto turned animalistic before returning back to normal plead him to save his daughter.

Naruto nod his head saying that he will save her no matter what.

"Besides I promised to protect her when shes in trouble didn't I?" Said Naruto grinning.

A violet colored cherry blossom suddenly left from Naruto's body before more and more left until Naruto is gone. Eishun seeing that the violet cherry blossom moving away probably towards where Konoka is just prayed that Naruto is not too late.

**With Naruto**

Naruto reappeared at a top of a tree sensing demonic presence here. Looking down he saw a tornado in the middle of a clearing surrounded by hundreds of demons of different types. Sensing that Konoka was not far from here, he created a clone and sent if off to search for her.

He looked down again and saw that the tornado was gone revealing a group of one kid with what looked like an ermine on his shoulder and two teenage girls.

He saw the kid firing of a **_Tempestus_** spell blowing a huge horde of demons away and flying away with his staff leaving the girls behind. He raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged it off.

He refocused back on the girls and saw them destroying demons left and right. _'Huh, it seems that they have some skill but that redhead, could she be that little girl, the twilight princess.' _Naruto thought.

A tower of light suddenly appeared drawing his attention to it. He felt a giant demonic presence over where the light is though the level is only **King-**class from what he could tell. Deciding to check, he activated his doujutsu, **Shikigan(Four Demon Eye) **turning his eyes into a white cross with arrow shaped ending with a black background and a red sclera slowing bleeding into the black of the pupil.

He linked the clone to him and saw through the clone's eye as to what was happening.

**With Naruto's clone**

The clone was hiding in a tree not far from where the ritual is taking place seeing Konoka and a woman who was wearing a robe of some sort was chanting something along with a boy with white hair wearing a blue uniform giving off a bad vibe.

He sensed another presence coming and looked towards the direction. He saw the red haired kid who flew away flying real fast towards where the ritual is taking place. The white haired kid seemed to summon a shikigami and it fly towards the kid but the kid increases his speed and punch the shikigami and it dispersed.

The kid then launched a spell towards the water creating mist hiding him from view. The white haired kid seemed to attack but the red haired kid's staff just flew out from the mist. The red haired kid jumped off from a giant lamp post and punch the white haired kid but was stopped by what he could sense a barrier.

The white haired kid then grabbed his wrist but the kid placed a hand to his chest and cast a binding spell.

The clone turned back towards the altar and saw the giant rock at the altar started glowing before it became a tower of light. He sense a demonic presence appeared from the rock and the clone concluded that it was a summoning and the woman was trying to unseal the demon inside the rock and is summoning it out.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto saw what was happening through the clone's eyes and thought that the woman was using Konoka's power and summon whatever was inside the rock and he turned his **Shikigan** off. He turned back towards the fighting and saw that the girls were being pushed back even with reinforcements.

He decided to interfere so he jumped from his spot towards the battle below. Putting his right hand to his waist, a spiral void appeared with a blue sword handle emerging from it. Grabbing the handle, he unsheathe the blade and threw it towards the ground with great force.

**Asuna and Setsuna POV**

"Negi really didn't make it time" Asuna shouted.

"Maybe, but we have to go and help him." Setsuna suggested in midst of cutting down another demon.

"Thats easy for you to say. These guys are overwhelming with their numbers" Asuna shouted while fighting another demon.

"Senpai! Are you running away?" Tsukuyomi said rushing into the battle.

But the ground in front of her suddenly had a blade ebbed into it and exploded due to the force of the throw. Tsukuyomi stopped along with all the demons and the girls.

"Ara," Began Tsukuyomi, "Where did this blade come from?"

"Up here." A voice said.

A figure suddenly dropped next to the blade causing a shockwave shaking the ground a little.

**General POV**

Everyone saw the person who landed was a man.

Standing at 5'10ft tall, having long blond hair with streaks of red, light blue and black that reaches to his knees. A leaned face with eyes of sapphire with a tint of red in his pupil framed with two long strands of hair that reaches to below his neck along with three whisker marks on both cheek but was hidden by the long strands of hair. All in all it gave him a look of femininity. Wearing a black shihakusho with golden vine-like patterns with the same designs and color on his hakama pants and black ninja sandals for footwear.

He was rolling off power that terrified the demons. Tsukuyomi sensing the power of the man before him, smiled and said.

"You have a lot of power Nii-san but you're in the way so please move aside."

Naruto just picked up his blade and shoulder it and replied, "Oh really why don't we fight instead. I'll guaranty you that it'll be the best fight you e**ver get.**" with his voice becoming demonic at the end frightening the demons even more and one of them said, **"You're not human aren't you. You're a demon."**

Naruto merely faced the demon and grinned darkly at it. The demons became so scared that they took a step back.

Naruto returned his attention to Tsukuyomi and saw her smiling widely and said, "Really Nii-san then i'll take your words then because here I come." rushing in after finishing her sentence.

To Naruto the speed that she is moving in seems like a snail pace and wait calmly for her to come closer.

Tsukuyomi swung her nodachi at Naruto sideways to the left but he batted that away but she swung her kodachi trying to lop Naruto's head off but he just grabbed her wrist stopping her movement and kicked her away in the stomach. Before Tsukuyomi could recover, Naruto slashed at the air and it releases a shockwave that destroys the ground around him and it struck her sending her flying away further .

But Naruto was not done as he punched the air releasing a blast towards her sending her crashing into the ground and the ground exploding from the force from the blast. All this happened under five seconds.

The demons and the girls were shocked from the exchange the mysterious man and Tsukuyomi had and saw how the man manhandled the swordswomen easily like hes only toying with her.

"**Is that it? Come on I didn't even put three percent of my strength into those."** They were again all shocked that the man didn't even put three percent of his strength into his attacks and wondered just how strong he is.

Tsukuyomi recovered but was bruised and cuts all over her attire and body and she was smiling happily.

"Ara if that is the case then I need to get serious then ne?" Said Tsukuyomi.

Naruto grinned and moved his free hand in a come-on gesture. Tsukuyomi was happy to oblige.

She charged right back in but with KI infused with her swords and swung her nodachi downward exclaiming, "**Zanganken!(Earth-splitting Sword)" **Naruto retaliated by spinning to the left while applying more force and swung his sword upward.

The force of Naruto's swing blocked Tsukuyomi's attack causing the ground at Naruto's feet to form a small crater due to the force and also sent her flying to the air. Tsukuyomi was shocked that Naruto blocked her move and also send her flying into the air.

Naruto continued to complete his spin while also dragging his sword on the ground and swinging his sword upward again that releases a blast of air that leaves a trail of dust behind.

Tsukuyomi seeing this infused both her swords with KI again but with a little bit more and put both her swords in front of her in a cross manner. The blast of air connected with her blades and even though she reduced the amount of damage to a minimum, the wind currents still managed to cut her and it exploded sending her further into the air.

Asuna, Setsuna, Mana and Kuu were shocked and awed at the power Naruto displayed. The demons however were whispering among themselves about Naruto and his skills.

Naruto seeing that he'd sent Tsukuyomi further into the air just shrugged and flip his blade to the flat side and jumped. He rocketed to the air and slowed his ascent by controlling the wind currents when he reached Tsukuyomi's level.

Before she could put up any sort of defense, Naruto swings his sword down on her causing a shockwave and sends her plummeting towards the ground. The force of her crash was so huge that it exploded the ground causing a shockwave through it.

Naruto began his descend slowly and watched as the girl struggle to get up. She was now bleeding slightly from her forehead and was even more bang up and was panting slightly. He touched the ground and looked at her, his face blank.

The girls and the demons were even more shocked and even a bit scared now now that they saw how Naruto was EASILY manhandling Tsukuyomi with his strength only. It is literally a one-sided fight.

Naruto then sighed and waited for the girl to get her breathing steady. When she saw that her breathing was steady he spoke, "Hey you know your skill as a swordsmen is not bad but against someone of my level you're just not ready to face yet. You'll just be simply overwhelmed but I commend you for your effort for defending yourself well." his voice now back to normal.

He continued, "But the way I see it, you just won't land a blow on me so just stop before you hurt yourself even more and I hate it to use my full strength against those weaker than me or can't hold a fight with me so what do say, give?"

Tsukuyomi just grinned and said, "Okay i'll just be beat and I know defeat when I see one. Thanks for the match Nii-san hope to see you again sometime for a rematch!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Thanks and sure if we ever meet up again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now."

With that he jumped into the air before disappearing in a swirl of violet cherry blossom that expands to form a sphere before that disappears as well.

Those below were shocked at the display but they got over it and saw that Tsukuyomi is staring with bloodlust at Setsuna. Said girl saw this and gulped and cursed the mysterious man whom they never learned the name of for not finishing Tsukuyomi.

Gunshots rang out and Tsukuyomi blocked the bullets heading her way. Mana said, "Go Setsuna, we'll handle things here and you and Asuna go help Negi-sensei." "We'll take care of these monsters-aru!" said KuuFei.

"But..."

"Just go, i'll make sure you pay me plenty after this." said Mana.

"Sorry about this! Lets go Asuna-san." Said Setsuna and the two soon disappeared.

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of violet cherry blossom next to his clone. The clone nodded and dispelled sending its memory to Naruto.

Naruto got the memories of his clone and saw from it that the red haired kid tried to use a _**Tempestus **_spell to injure the wannabe demon god but is has no effect. And it seems that ran out of gas. Seeing the white haired kid started talking, Naruto tuned in his hearing to hear what they say.

**The Altar**

"I won't kill you, but anyone that faces me had always gotten hurt badly." The boy said walking towards Negi.

Negi just glared back at him while panting heavily.

"Despite you pushing your physical and magical power to their limits, this is the end." He said preparing to launch a spell.

Chamo, who was on Negi's shoulder whispered, "Aniki now!"

Negi grinned and said, " Summon, Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

Two magic circles appeared and both Asuna and Setsuna appeared in front of Negi.

"I'm s-sorry Asuna-san, Setsuna-san. Konoka-san is..." Negi said panting heavily.

"We understand Negi!" Asuna said but, "GYAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Calm down Ane-san." Chamo said.

"And, is that it?" The boy said stoically.

"_**Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait**_," He said chanting a spell in an old language.

"W-what! That was a spell key! He's a western mage! And he's chanting a high level spell!" Chamo shouted panicky.

"Ane-san, quick stop his incantation!" Chamo shouted hurriedly.

"We won't make it!" Setsuna said.

"_**Wanen Tou Eve Ton Kutanon Parailson!" **_The boy chanted finishing the final part. "_**Petrification Breath!**_" A cloud of white smoke engulfed the whole area. "_Damn, I think I overdid it._" thought the boy to himself

A ways away, Negi, Asuna and Setsuna looked in the direction of the white smoke. "S-somehow we got away safely. Looks like he hasn't even realize it yet." Setsuna told the two.

Setsuna turned and saw that Negi's hand was petrified. "N-negi-sensei."

"D-don't worry, it barely grazed me." Negi assured her.

Setsuna had a troubled face but spoke.

"You two should get away. I'm going to save Ojou-sama." Setsuna said. "Ojou-sama and Chigusa is on top of the demon's shoulder and i'm able to save her if I do it myself."

"How are you going to up there, its so high." Asuna asked.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, there is a secret that i've hidden from both of you and Ojou-sama. Once you seen me in my true form... i'm going to have say to goodbye. But... with you two..." Setsuna hunched over and two white bird wings appeared from her back. "This is my true form... i'm a monster just like them. Please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect Ojou-sama is real. But i've kept it a secret all this time. I was afraid that Ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this form." Setsuna began to cry at this point. She stopped when she felt Asuna touching her wings. "Um Asuna-san?" After inspecting her wings, Asuna slapped her back.

"What you're talking about? I think these are pretty cool. Konoka's your childhood friend right, and you've been shadowing her for the past two years now. What have you learned during that time? Do you think she is the kind of person that will hate you for something like this? You're an idiot you know that! Go on then Setsuna-san! We'll support you! Right Negi?"

"Y-yes!" Negi agreed.

"So get going already!"

Setsuna smiled and cried tears of joy. "O-okay!" She bent down about to fly, but the white haired boy appeared out the smoke.

"So that was where you were." Fate said as stalked towards them.

"Negi-sensei, thanks for trying so hard for Kono-chan." Setsuna then flew off.

The white haired boy was about to intercept her but an arrow of light batted away his hand.

"Any ideas Chamo-kun?" Negi asked.

"I've run out of ideas Aniki..."

_'Boy can you here me?' _A voice rang through their mind.

"T-that voice is..." Chamo shouted.

_'Hehehe i've come to watch. Boy you can do better than this. Last another minute and a half and i'll finish the rest for you. A great plan you devise, but you're too smart for your own good. Just shove your logical planning to the wind. Sometimes you got to charge in blindly, consequences be damned. Your father was the exact same way.'_

_'While I agree with you, but within a minute and a half i'll already be deciminating that boy and that wannabe demon god, Vampire.' _Another voice suddenly rang through their mind.

_'Wha, who are you!' _The first voice said. _'No better question is how are you able to intercept this telepathy.'_

_'Why by **Telepathy Communication Interception **spell of course. Now vampire you take your time while I go ahead and blast both the white haired boy and that wannabe demon god to pieces.' _Said the second voice.

Asuna hearing this voice before said, "Hey you're that guy who fought that Tsukuyomi girl earlier."

The voice chuckled and said, _'Perspective aren't you. Indeed it is I but shouldn't you and the kid be concentrating on the enemy before you? I see him coming your way now.' _The voice disappeared and the first voice said, _'Tch, whatever. Remember boy a minute and half.'_

"Asuna-san." Negi stood up, eyes full of determination. "Let's go!"

"OKAY!"

"You're coming? Then I'll be your opponent then." Asuna charging with her harisen at the ready while Negi was invoking the contract between him and Asuna. Halfway through the invocation a figure speed by Negi and went and grabbed the heel kick aim for Asuna.

The boy was shocked that his attack was stopped while Negi and Asuna was shocked that the figure easily stopped the attack. Asuna seeing the hair of the person let out an, "AH, it's you!"

The figure then slammed the boy down cracking the bridge, the force actually rebounded him. Then he speed by and grabbed the boy's hand and launched him forward. The boy crashed with an explosion that upheaved the wooden bridge beneath him.

The figure then turned around and Negi and Asuna saw the face of the person. Asuna recognized him from before while Negi didn't recognized him. Naruto grinned at them and said, "Boy you handle the white haired kid while I go play with that big oaf of a demon."

Without hearing their reply, Naruto flew to the sky towards Ryoumon(**AN: the big demon)**.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was flying towards the giant demon god and saw that the girl named Setsuna has saved Konoka.

He saw that Konoka and Setsuna was talking and flew towards them.

Setsuna sensing another presence closing on them, turned towards the direction of it. Konoka seeing that her childhood friend turned to another direction, followed her gaze and saw a person flying towards them.

Naruto stopped in front of them and the two girls saw his features. Setsuna remembered him as the person who easily manhandled Tsukuyomi and Konoka remembered brief flashes of memories that had a man with hair like the person in front of them.

"I see that you managed to save her Setsuna." Naruto spoke.

"How do know my name." Setsuna said instantly on guard.

"I heard your conversation with those below and I must say, your determination is quite admirable. Now shoo, I'll handle this." Naruto said already flying towards the giant demon.

Naruto was already forming wind spheres the size of him around him similar to the _**Sagitta Magica **_and was firing them towards the towering demon. The wind spheres hit the barrier around the demon and exploded loudly.

It doesn't seem to work as there wasn't any damage the demon has taken. Chigusa laughed at this and said, "Hohoho I don't know who you are but it doesn't matter. You won't be able to win when I have Ryoumon Sukuna no Kami at my disposal."

Naruto merely just raised his left brow and shrugged. Naruto lifted his hands upward and the water from below and and from the air itself seems to gather in his palm forming a sphere that kept growing and growing. It grew until it seems like a meteor is above him.

Those below were shocked at the huge meteor of water in the air that the white haired boy was flung to one side. When Evangeline fully emerged from the shadow, she turned towards Negi and saw him looking stunned and shocked with Asuna looking at something in the air. Curious, she turned and saw a meteor of water in the air and her jaws dropped to the floor.

Seeing the woman looking fearful and horror-stricken, Naruto smirked and brought his hand down, index finger extending towards the demon and announced for all to hear.

"**Suiton: Suisei.(Water Release: Water Planet)**"

The blue meteor shot down at unbelievable speed towards the demon. It broke the barrier like glass and hit the giant demon toppling it down and exploded. The explosion was so huge that it caused tidal waves to rise and raining water everywhere.

Naruto was panting slightly from using the **Suisei** but due to his mastery over water, it cut down the amount of chakra usage to a minimum. He was now left with **Kage**-level chakra but that soon replenished due to his youki bringing him back to full power.

Seeing the giant demon getting up and now glaring at Naruto angrily, but a shout of _**'Eternal Glacier'**_ suddenly froze the towering demon.

Naruto looked to beside him and saw Evangeline smugly smirking at him. _'Must be a bit sore that I created a meteor of water and send it flying towards the big oaf making it toppling down along with the tidal waves and rain.' _

Naruto shrugged and make a cutting motion with his hand sending a shockwave towards the demon. It only make a small crack on the ice and that makes Evangeline laughed out loud.

"Hah you only make a small crack on my ice. Whats wrong out of juice? Let me you show you a real spell." Evangeline said mockingly while chanting another spell.

Naruto just shrugged and turn and walk away on air. Before Evangeline could cast her spell, Naruto raised his hand snapped his fingers and muttered.

"**Fuuton:Kiri Shoha(Wind Release: Cutting Shockwave).**"

The small crack widened a bit before a line formed on the ice and exploded along it. The explosion took the top half of the demon before that shattered into pieces of ice along with the bottom half.

Evangeline was again shocked that the demon suddenly exploded separating the top half and bottom half before it became pieces that she didn't release the spell that she planned to end the demon with.

She turned towards Naruto seeing he already disappeared. Evangeline just shrugged and floated down to those below.

**Next Morning**

"Hello everyone. Had a good rest?" Eishun asked.

"Good morning Chief-san." Negi said.

Konoka seeing a cigarette in her father's hand, snatched it away saying, "No smoking."

Eishun chuckled and continued, "Its within these back-mountain. We're looking for a narrow three story building."

"Hey where are we going?" Haruna asked.

"Negi-sensei's father holiday house." Yue replied.

"Sukuna's re-sealing has been completed." Eishun whispered.

"Hmph. Good work Konoe Eishun, sorry for the hard work." Evangeline lied not wanting to say that it wasn't her who defeated Sukuna.

"Yo Eishun I see you're doing well now." A voice said from up front.

The group looked ahead and saw a man in his mid twenties walking towards them. Naruto tied his hair in a ponytail, wearing a white buttoned up shirt with the top few unbuttoned and black jeans with his left hand in his pocket wearing black converse shoes.

Naruto waved his hand in a greeting and Eishun nodded at him. Evangeline was shocked to see him again and saw that two knows each other.

The girls who don't know him blushed at his handsome visage while those who knew him were shocked to see him again. Negi was shocked as well.

Naruto stopped in front of them and asked, "So where you guys headed to?"

"We're going to Nagi's place. Negi here wanted to see his father's place so I brought him and his group along." Eishun replied.

"Hmm I see. Well let's go then, been a while since I crash that place." Naruto said grinning.

Eishun nodded and began to walk towards their destination. The girls and Negi following behind.

"Oh yeah I was also there when Sukuna was unleashed also the person who ended him. Its not good to lie, vampire." Naruto whispered so that only Evangeline and Eishun heard him. Eishun gave a look at said vampire who huffed and looked away.

Eishun just shakes his head while Negi asked, "You know father?"

Naruto looked at Negi finding him similar to Nagi and said, "Yep me and Nagi were friends along with Eishun. Used to do many great things in the past with them too." laughing at the end.

Eishun chuckled at that and reminisced about the past. Negi was wide-eyed at hearing that but before he could continue, Konoka asked, "You know my daddy?"

Naruto looked to her and smiled saying, "Yep I know your dad here. Also you sure have grown a lot Konoka since the last time I saw you."

Konoka was shocked that he knows her and so were the others.

"Y-you know her." questioned Setsuna.

Naruto merely nodded at her question and Eishun chuckled. Konoka seeing her daddy chuckling asked him, "He met me before daddy?"

"Yes when you were a baby and when you were two Konoka. He even promised to protect you." Eishun said.

Konoka and Setsuna were shocked that Naruto knew Konoka when she was a baby and promised to protect her.

The others were shocked as well at the information which was showed on their face.

Naruto just smiled and realized they've arrived. "Looks like we've arrived."

The group looked and saw a narrow three-story building built like a observatory. Eishun fished for the keys in his pocket and opened the door letting the group in.

The girls went in and saw shelves upon shelves of books neatly placed in them. The girls went and explore the house while Negi was on another level reading something.

Eishun and Naruto walked in and saw Negi. Naruto leaning in the corridor.

"So how is it going, Negi-kun." Eishun asked.

"You sure are eager to know more about your dad." Naruto said.

"Y-yes! There's a lot things I want to check. But given the time I had..." Negi said.

"Haha you can come over whenever you want. I'll give you the keys for it." Eishun said.

"Um Chief-san, can I ask something about my father?" Negi asked.

"Hmm I suppose." Eishun said. "Konoka, Setsuna-kun, come here, you too Asuna-kun. There are some things you should hear."

This caught the attention of Yue who was reading a book.

Naruto who was standing at the corridor hearing the two converse about a photo, heard footsteps coming and turned and saw the aforementioned people making their way up. He stepped inside to let the girls in but Konoka took a glance at him and he returned with a smile.

Konoka blushed at getting caught quicken her pace. Seeing Setsuna gave him a suspicious look, he smiled again.

Naruto heard them talking about the photo and saying how Nagi is so cute. He chuckled at that and heard Eishun telling them about the wars in _**Mundus Magicas **_and how Nagi disappeared. He also felt that there was a presence hiding eavesdropping on the conversation.

He felt another came up and seeing a red head with pineapple hair style announcing that shes going to take a group photo and busted the person who was hiding. All the girls went downstairs but Konoka stayed behind and looked at Naruto.

"Umm can I speak to you after the school trip? I wanted to know about you since you said that you know me when I was a baby?" asked Konoka.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head and said that he's going to Mahora after this anyway. Konoka smiled before she went downstairs to take the photo.

He walked to the railings where Eishun is and looked down and saw that all the girls were lined up and that Negi was at the front.

The camera flashed and they all went to the train station. Naruto stayed behind to talked to Eishun. He turned to Eishun and saw that there was a woman beside him. She basically looked like a female Eishun with long black hair, D-cup breast wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants holding a nodachi in her right hand.

Naruto raised his left brow at the sudden appearance and looked to Eishun seeing he was a bit haggard.

"You force your way out didn't you, Ei." Naruto stated.

The woman named Ei giggled and hugged Naruto. He returned the hug and separate himself and looked to Eishun and said, "You know I was about to ask you how Ei was doing but eh nevermind that."

Eishun chuckled and, "Ever since last night shes been bugging me to get out. You don't know how hard it was to drown her out while I was trying to sleep."

Ei pouted and said, "Well if you just let me out I wouldn't have bugged you."

Naruto chuckled saying that he needs to go catch the train to Mahora.

Ei pouted but understands and Eishun nodded. Naruto said he will visit for a spar if he got time. Ei hearing this nodded her head quickly in happiness. Eishun just smiled.

Naruto jumped over the railing and rushed out the door towards the train station.

* * *

_**The End**_

**Next chap Naruto will be in Mahora.**

**Naruto will meet with the headmaster. The headmaster wants Naruto to guard Negi and his class. Naruto said that he can't but finds an alternative where he can still guard them.**

**I based the Female Eishun off Aoyoma Motoko from Love Hina.**

**Suiton: Suisei(Water Release: Water Planet)**

**Rank: SS**

**It gathers the water from the surroundings and formed a meteor. It takes a huge amount of chakra but due to Naruto's mastery over water, it reduced the amount to half. The damage is devastating able to make a huge crater in the earth.**

**Fuuton: Kiri Shoha(Wind Release: Cutting Shockwave)**

**Rank: B**

**It releases a shockwave of cutting wind that is able to cut through steel. **


	3. School and Students

Having stayed the night at a hotel, Naruto woke up and did his morning rituals before changing and heading towards Mahora Academy.

He was wearing a orange trench coat with black hem underneath a red t-shirt with a star and black pants and red sneakers. His hair tied in a ponytail.

Walking down the road, still far from his destination, Naruto took in the sights and saw that not many people have awoke but some were up and about walking around.

Finding a place to have his breakfast, he entered a shop named '**Crimson Life**' and went to find a seat. A waitress came up to him as he settled down and asked for what he'd like.

Taking a moment to scan through the menu he gave his order to the waitress with a smile. The waitress blushed before taking down the order and saying it will be done in a short while.

A few moments later, Naruto's order came. He dug into his food like a noble. Sensing someone infront of him, Naruto looked up from his plate and saw who was it, strands of the noodle he ordered dangling from his mouth.

A woman in her twenties with red hair with emerald eyes and wearing a black sweater with red checkered skirt and blue sport shoes was seated infront of Naruto and she was smiling at him.

Naruto blinked and slurped up the noodles and said, "Mom?"

Kushina smiled brightly and said, "Yep! How you doing honey? Doing well, slept well? I hope you're not going around bedding young women or else you going to get it from me young man."

Naruto got an annoyed look on face at the first part but blushed and choked on his food on the last part. Drinking a glass of water, he calmed down before saying, "Mom! Don't say that out loud! And no i'm not going around bedding ladies, I just got here! Jeez why did you come down all the from up there to ground zero? Not that i'm not happy to see you, its just sudden."

Kushina giggled at the first part but then smirked. "What can't I come visit my son?"

"No its not that its just that i'm curious, thats all." Naruto said.

"Well I suppose I was bored and came down to see you." Kushina said, before perking up. "By the way how are the girls doing?"

Naruto was confused and he showed that on his face. Kushina seeing this merely pointed to her head and tapped it a few times.

Naruto spaced out for a moment before understanding dawned on him as his mouth form an 'O' shape.

"Well they're fine. I did let them all come out in a while to get some real air and fun. I'm planning to let two of them of different areas and realms out for long term." Naruto said, resuming his food.

"Oh and who might I ask and why?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Shia and Doki. I met Konoka a few days ago and I plan on making due on my promise." Naruto said between mouthfuls of food.

"Ah I see. Well if you need any help, just call. Me and the others will help you to the best of our abilities, 'kay." Kushina said smiling.

Naruto nodded while finishing up his food. Calling for bill, the same waitress came with the bills and he paid it and left.

Naruto and Kushina were walking towards Mahora Academy to meet the Headmaster, well more so for Naruto than Kushina.

"So are you going to call them out now or wait until you're at the old man's office and surprised him?" Kushina asked.

Naruto looked around seeing that they were near the end of the bridge they'd crossed and nobody was in sight, clapped his hands together and called out.

"**Ninpo: Rokkosei: Shiawase(Ninja Art: Six Personality: Happiness)**"

"**Koton: Shichiko: Doki(Sin Release: Seven Sins: Wrath)**"

A white sphere flew out of Naruto as a pedestal with a stone statue with wings wrapped around itself rose from the ground. The sphere changed into a woman with red vibrant hair with blond highlights and emerald eyes wearing a black sailor top over her DD-cup breast with a red tie and a black skirt with black stockings and white sneakers.

The statue's wings unfurled showing a woman with her arms crossed over her breast while shining a black light. The light died down showing a woman with shoulder length black hair with crimson eyes wearing a red jacket over a black top with the words 'Hell' over her D-cup breast and dark blue jeans and a pair of blue sport shoes.

"Shia-chan, Doki-chan." Naruto greeted the two.

Shia seeing Naruto smiled brightly and jumped at him with a cry of 'Naruto-kun!' Doki merely stared at him while a small smile formed on her lips.

Naruto catches Shia by the waist but quickly changed to her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him pushing his face into her breast.

Naruto was blushing a deep shade of red as Kushina smiled in amusement but Doki was practically radiating killer intent while glaring at the girl intently, wishing she would just combust.

Kushina looked between Shia and Doki and couldn't help but blurt out.

"Wow you know no matter how many times I see the aspects of these two techniques I couldn't help but be amazed at the ingenuity of it."

Shia was looking at Kushina and so was Doki who temporarily stopped glaring at the happy girl with confused expressions.

"The **Rokkosei no Jutsu**, created by my son who creates six personalities based on his emotions. The **Shichiko no Jutsu**, also created by my son which is the opposite of the **Rokkosei** but a darker version of it that manifests the seven sins of a person. Once completely mastered, the user is practically invincible."

Naruto who somehow managed to escape from Shia's grasp and had a hand to his chin nodding at what his mom was saying. He then added in his own input.

"Yes indeed. These two jutsus that i've created are indeed very powerful but not without their downsides. The **Rokkosei**, six personality, means having something akin to MPD. Without having total control, the personalities will overwhelm you and destroy the mind. The **Shichiko**, is similar but instead personalities, it is the sins. Each person's sins are different, like for example one having an overwhelming greed. If this jutsu were to be use by that guy and with no control whatsoever, he'll get consume and die."

Kushina, Shia and Doki were listening but Shia realized that Naruto escaped from her grasp and pouted before latching onto his arm with a big smile. Doki seeing this, couldn't take it anymore and latched onto the other arm while practically growling at Shia.

Naruto who was caught in between them couldn't help but sweatdropped at the situation. Kushina giggled at the scene before her and thought '_One is practically radiating happiness while the other is practically radiating anger or like her namesake, wrath. Heh I suppose the _**Rokkosei** _is the yang while the _**Shichiko**_ is the yin._'

Naruto again miraculously escaped their grasp and wack both on the head.

Shia and Doki were rubbing their heads in pain while waterfall tears fall from their eyes.

"Okay enough fooling around anymore and lets go! I'm missing me appointment here ya clowns!" Naruto said funnily with a childish voice.

Kushina giggled again and ruffled his hair which earn her a grin from him. Kissing him on the forehead and a bit more on the lips, wished him good luck and disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto, still having the grin on his face dragged the two towards the old man's office for his meeting.

**Headmaster's Office**

Walking down the hallway towards Konoemon's office, Naruto looked back and saw the walking behind him. Shia saw him turning and smiled happily while Doki smiled a small smile.

He returned the smile and said so the two can hear.

"Okay listen you two. The old man's probably going to want me protect Konoka but I don't want to and staying in my female form for too long will be bad for me as I might really think i'm a girl for real and not revert back. So the two of you will be protecting her in my stead, capiche?"

Shia pouted and voiced her complains. "Ehh but why us? I mean I can handle it alone but why include Doki here? Adding her in won't it be like security overboard?"

"You just don't want me there at all or anywhere near you for that matter." Doki stated.

"Now, now girls. No infighting. You two will be cooperating with each other to protect Konoka while I go gather the materials we needed for a place to stay." Naruto chastised and explained.

The two perked up at the last part and voiced out as one, "Materials?"

"Yep! What, do you think we'll be staying at hotels or the dorms? No! We will be staying together as family! I'll make it arranged with the old man and registered us and a few others as family and relatives and a special few for emergency in case the others can't be reached." Naruto explained with a grin.

Shia and Doki blushed a little at that before Doki realized something and said in a disbelieving tone.

"Wait a minute you mean me and Shia would be registered as sisters?"

"Well of course, what else. We'll all be one big family, ain't that great?" Naruto grinned happily.

"I'm sure it'll be swell." Doki deadpanned.

"Hey you sound like you don't like me at all. I'm not that bad right? Doki-chan don't be mad or angry at me." Shia pleaded, puppy dog eyes at max even with tears!

Doki took one look at her before quickly looked the other way. She can't stand that kind of face DAMN IT!

"I-I'm not okay? Just don't be too much of a trouble for me or I might just leave you." Doki nervously said.

Hearing this, Shia smiled a big happy smile and cling to Doki and said, "Hai~~~ Doki-nee-chan!"

"D-don't call me that! Who's your nee-chan?" Doki said flustered.

Naruto smiled at them. Despite their misgivings, deep down they cared for each other a lot.

Knocking on the door, he heard a faint 'enter' and opened the door and stepped in followed by the two.

Upon entering, Naruto saw the Headmaster, or as he liked to call it, old man, sitting behind his desk looking the same as the last time he came to visit wearing a traditional Japanese robe.

Beside him is Takamichi who as always wore the same white suit everytime. Beside him is Shizuna, green hair with a light purple sweater and a dress skirt with glasses.

Naruto grinned. "Hey old man! Yo Takamichi and good day to you Shizuna. Hows life been for all of you during my absence?"

The Headmaster was laughing, Takamichi was smiling and Shizuna was shaking her head with a smile.

"Hohoho! I see you have not changed much Naruto-kun. Despite you being older than all of us combined, you still call me old man." The Headmaster chuckled.

"Eh so what. Its not like you mind anyway. Anyway I suspect that you already expect me to come today and most probably heard about what happened in Kyoto." Naruto stated.

The Headmaster nodded grimly. He said, "If you weren't there, I doubt things would went so well. Even if I had sent Evangeline, I fear I would be late in doing so. Luckily you were there and things went well."

Takamichi and Shizuna nodded agreeing with the Headmaster's words. Without Naruto there, things could have been a lot worse.

"Eh everything went well in the end anyway. Now on to the problem at hand!" Naruto said with grin.

"Oh and what would that be?" The Headmaster's brow raised.

"Why that would be how would I be protecting Kono-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Indeed. Now that you'd show yourself to her, you're going to have to make due on your promise on protecting her until she is able to survive in our world." The old man nodded stroking his beard.

"Yes and I will. But I have a better idea of doing it instead of what you're planning." Naruto said grinning.

"Oh and what would that be?" The old man asked curiously.

Instead of answering, Naruto pointed to Shia and Doki who the Headmaster, Takamichi and Shizuna just noticed. '_How can we not sense them?' _The three thought simultaneously.

Noticing the shift of attention, Shia and Doki both waved at them. Though Shia a bit more eagerly and Doki reservedly.

The Headmaster took a look at them and thought, '_One radiates light the other dark. Heh so they're opposites techniques included._'

Shia seeing the old man staring at her intently, got nervous and fidgeted. Doki seeing this, narrowed her eyes while stepping in front of her and glared at the old man. "Oi quit leering you perverted creep or you'll be tasting my fist instead!"

The Headmaster hearing this paled. Naruto laughed, Takamichi chuckled while Shizuna glared at the Headmaster.

"N-no wait. I wasn't leering at her!" The Headmaster tried to explain.

But Doki didn't listened and continued glaring at him. Meanwhile Shia was looking at Doki's back and hearing what she said, blushed lightly and thought, '_She cares for me._'

Smiling and giggling, she hugged Doki from behind wrapping her arms around her stomach and resting her head on her shoulder. "Arigato Doki-nee-chan~~! Thanks for caring for me."

Doki not expecting this, blushed and struggled to let go. "B-baka! Let go of me damn it, let go!"

Seeing this Naruto laughed even harder.

After a while Doki just gave up and let Shia hug her. Naruto then said, "Okay enough fun and games, old man in place of me protecting Konoka, Shia and Doki will be protecting her instead."

The Headmaster thought it over a bit, muttering to himself before nodding his head.

"Alright then. I suppose even someone like you got things to do so i'll accept your proposal. All that's left are the paperwork to be done." Konoemon said taking out a stack of papers.

"Oh by the way, they'll be registered as sisters as well as for a few others as family and relatives. They'll also be staying off campus as I'll be driving them here everyday. Families got to stick together after all." Naruto said with a grin.

The Headmaster nodded filling the necessary one's first before handing them over to Naruto to fill the rest out.

Naruto taking it and filled it in, with suggestions of who to put in from Shia and Doki. A few minutes later, he was done and handed back the form to the Headmaster.

The old man looked over and read it.

_Name: Ryuhoko N.U Shiawase/ Doki_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'7_

_Family/Relative: Ryuhoko N.U Naruto(Brother), Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina(Mother), Namikaze Minato(Father), Namikaze Senkou(Aunt), Kyuubi Benihime(Aunt), Touho Hyori(Aunt), Kuutatsu Kuuryu(Aunt), Ryuhoko N.U Kana, Gou, Ho, Ikari, Kou, Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, Naruko(All Sisters)_

_Relation with each other: Sisters_

_Hobbies: Shia: Love to read, draw and music as well as gardening. Doki: Martial Arts, music, nature and gardening._

_Emergency Contact: Shinigami Shi, Seiko Kami, Himegami Amaterasu, Tsukizakura Tsukuyomi, Kairan Susano'o. _

Having a look of shock and disbelief, he looked at Naruto with a mix of 'are you serious' and 'you crazy or something' expression.

Seeing the look, he just shrugged as it mattered little to him.

The Headmaster scanned through it once more, especially the part on Family/Relative and Emergency Contact.

Nodding one more time, he stamped it and declared, "Well then that's done so let me personally welcome you two, Shia and Doki, to Mahora Academy. Please protect my granddaughter well you two."

"Don't worry we will won't we nee-chan." Shia said.

"Yeah yeah, we'll do it. Anybody dares to bother her or us i'll give them a taste of my fist." Doki replied a little bit too serious.

"Doki don't go punching anyone who merely just wants to talk to you or Shia okay? Make some friends while you're at it ne?" Naruto said wanting her to make more friends.

"Whatever." Doki merely replied.

Naruto sigh.

Shia continued hugging her.

The Headmaster shake his head.

Takamichi chuckled.

Shizuna giggled.

"Any way, since the transfer was sudden, you'll have to wear those clothes to class before we arranged for it to be delivered to you. Shizuna-kun mind showing them to their class?" The old man asked.

"Hai Headmaster." Shizuna said, motioning for the two to follow her.

After leaving the room, Naruto asked, "Hey old man, mind letting me cut some trees for a clearing for my house to be 'built' in and also a map please?"

Nodding the Headmaster dugged through his drawers for the map and circling a spot and handed it over to him. "The circled spot is the place where you can cut the trees to built your house in. I say built but you're actually going to just summon it from a pocket dimension or something right." The old man stated.

Looking over the map, Naruto saw a circled spot outside the premises of the academy near the ocean. Nodding with smile, he folded it and tossed behind him.

Konoemon and Takamichi both looked confused at this action before seeing the folded map disappeared, seemingly melding into the air and vanished.

They looked towards Naruto who saw their confused expression, and elaborated.

"The air around me is my personal space. And I don't meant it as in an 'stepping into my range' sort of thing. No, what I meant was that the air around me is like a sphere. The inside is empty except for me standing in it, but the outside is a dimensional pocket where I can store things."

Nodding in fascination by the explanations and technique, both thought of the uses for what kind of things they can put in.

"By the way Chibimichi you free for the day or you busy?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sweatdropping at the old nickname given to him by the same person when he was still a kid back then during the magical wars with the Ala Rubra, he still reply.

"I'm free for the rest of the day as I got no assignments or anything."

Naruto grinned. "Good! I would like to see how much you have improved since then. Hope you won't disappoint me."

Takamichi thought it over before nodding.

Naruto grinned and let him take the lead. But stopped in his tracks remembering something he forgotten. Snapping his fingers in remembrance, he told Takamichi to go ahead first and wait for him before speeding off.

**With Shia and Doki**

Shia and Doki were walking behind Shizuna while she talked about the class they were going to be attending from now on.

Shia was smiling, listening with rapt attention while Doki was pretending to listen but really having an annoyed face which quickly change when Shizuna suddenly turn around.

"Okay we're here." Shizuna said smiling.

They both turned towards the door and saw the label 'Class 3-A'. Before Shizuna could open the door, she saw a figure running down the hallway. Shia and Doki also saw it.

The speeding figure soon stop before them revealing Naruto. Shia and Doki were surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Nii-chan what are you doing here?" Shia asked cutely.

"Well i've come to give you your stuff for class what else." Naruto said with a grin.

Shia and Doki looked around him and behind him but seeing no indications of the 'stuff', they asked.

Naruto blinked before giving a sheepish look and grin which Shia had to restrain herself for shouting 'kawaii' and to glomp him.

He reached inside his trench coat before pulling out two sling bags one sky blue the other black red. Giving the sky blue one to Shia and the black red one to Doki, he said, "You'll find the necessary items you'll need like your stationary and books inside so happy studying."

Finishing what he had to do, Naruto sped off to find Takamichi already sensing where he is leaving trails of dust.

Shia pouted and whined. "Mou I didn't even get to thank him geez that nii-chan of ours."

Doki sweatdropped a little thinking, '_Your thanking would probably attract attention stupid.'_

What she wasn't expecting was a reply.

'_I can hear you~~~ Doki-nee-chan._' Shia said.

She turned back and saw Doki having a surprised expression on her face clearly surprised by what she did.

She giggled and said to Shizuna. "Sorry for that, its just that nii-chan is really caring thats all."

Shizuna shook her head and said, "Its fine. You got a nice brother there, don't lose him 'kay."

Shia nodded cutely with a 'Un!' and Doki merely grunted which earned her a cute look from Shia that made her turn her head the other way quickly with a slight blush.

Shizuna chuckled before knocking on the door.

Negi who was inside teaching something English related heard the knock. He went to the door and opened it seeing the school councilor.

"Oh Shizuna-sensei. How may I help you?" Negi asked.

"Good morning Negi-sensei. I know its sudden but you will have two new transfer students attending your class from now on." Shizuna said.

Negi looked surprised but nodded. He went back inside and told the class the news.

"Okay class I know its sudden but we'll be having two new students joining us." Negi informed.

The class immediately spurred to life hearing this news. Mutterings and gossips here and there talked by the girls of 3-A.

Negi then turned and nodded towards Shizuna. She nodded in turn and let the two enter.

When the two entered, the class immediately went silent. Some even had blushes on their face!

Only a few recognized them. Not by face but by aura.

'_T-their auras felt like his!_' Thought Setsuna in shock.

'_I didn't know he had siblings with similar powers._' Thought Evangeline.

'_Woah even I can feel that they're dangerous with all that power oozing out of them!_' Asuna thought in shock.

'_T-they strong, aru! Hmm but they also dangerous. But I want to pit myself against them, aru!_' Ku Fei thought excitedly.

'_They must be good at hiding their presence if I can't sense them de-gozaru._' Thought Kaede.

'_They feel demonic. And they're most probably related to that man in Kyoto that time. Wonder what is the Headmaster thinking._' Mana thought curiously while sending suspicious looks to them.

'_They feel like that Naruto person. Maybe I could talk to them during lunch break?_' Konoka thought.

Shia and Doki were standing infront of the class facing them. The girls noticed another thing is that one of them radiated happiness or light while the other seems dark.

"Heya! My name is Ryuhoko Namikaze Uzumaki Shiawase but just call me Shia for short. Know my name is a mouthful but that's my family name so can't help it. Hobbies are reading, music and gardening. Hope to have a fun-filled year with you all and please take care of me!" Shia introduced herself enthusiastically with a bow at the end.

"Hi. Name is Ryuhoko Namikaze Uzumaki Doki. Hobbies are martial arts, music and gardening. Please take care of me through out the year." Doki introduced herself although with not much enthusiasm and a bow at the end as well.

Seeing all of them having their heads down except for a few, they were curious and for Shia worried that they said something wrong.

Negi and Shizuna were giving them looks of pity which they didn't see, knowing what will happen to them.

Surely just as they predicted, the girls all of a sudden jumped out of their seats and began bombarding Shia and Doki with questions.

The two weren't expecting this and Doki reacted by instinct and stood infront of Shia. They were overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions but luckily Shizuna called for order and the girls went back to their seats.

The two took a deep breathe before Shia said nervously, "U-um what were those questions again?"

A redhead with a pineapple style wearing the Mahora uniform with a mike said, "My name is Asakura Kazumi and i'm part of Mahora's Newspaper Club. First question is are you two sisters or something since you have the same family name?"

"Yeah we are." Doki said a bit reluctantly.

Kazumi jotted something down in a notepad before continuing.

"Second question. Where do you live?"

The two thought for awhile and conversing with each other in hushed voices before Shia said, "We actually have a lot of houses in some countries due to our family being insanely rich but you could say we're living in Japan right now with our family."

Again Kazumi jotted down something and asked.

"Do you have any relatives or just the two of you?"

Putting a finger to her lips giving her a cute look that made even some of the girls blushed. "Well we have a lot of relatives and siblings actually. First there's Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Aunty, Nii-chan, Nee-chan and the in-laws. Eheheh too many to count and list." Shia said sheepishly.

Jotting down what she said, Kazumi continued.

"Okay last question. Are you two and your brother single?"

"Actually we are single. That's because nii-chan keep wacking away those that tried to woo us or think those aren't worthy." Shia said.

"As for Naruto, no he's not single. He's married." Doki continued dropping the bomb on the hopeful girls.

Jotting something down, Kazumi nodded and thanked them. Shizuna then said, "Okay enough questions ladies. Negi-sensei you may take over now. I shall take my leave."

Seeing Shizuna leaving, Negi then said to himself. "Now then where to put you two?"

Before Konoka could say something, someone beat her to it. Surprisingly and shockingly, it was Evangeline.

"How 'bout beside me. I don't mind squeezing a bit." Eva said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Negi considered it for a few moments before nodding.

"All right then. Shia-san Doki-san would you mind sitting with Evangeline over there at the back?"

"I don't mind!" Shia said happily.

"Me neither. As long as she doesn't do anything weird to us that is." Doki agreed but muttered the last part.

Walking over to their seats, Shia suddenly stopped and face Konoka. "Hey Kono-chan mind showing us around later?"

Konoka hearing this, immediately agreed. Shia smiled before leaning in and whispered. "We'll talk about Naruto later okay."

Smiling one more time, she walked to her seat Doki already seated. Shia sitting on the right, Doki in the middle and Eva on the left to the sidewalk.

Seeing the new students settled in, Negi began his lessons again.

Not five minutes in Doki was already sleeping on her sling bag placed on the table with a light snore. Even Shia was dipping her head now and then trying to stay awake. Not trying to be like her counterpart, she took out a book from her bag placed by her brother only to blink.

She was expecting a textbook, since she felt it thick enough to be considered one, but instead pulled out a book _very___familiar to her.

Giving the book a look, she rummaged through her bag finding a pencil case, a sketch book, a mathematical set, an iPod and a bunch of the same books that she found.

_The Evenings of Lust_

Was the tile of the book in different volumes. The book's genre was Erotica and it was a book Naruto wrote in his free time when he had nothing to do. Surprisingly it sold well, over three million copies and it was rumored that there will be a movie about it.

Having nothing other than these, Shia debated whether to listen to the ten year-old teacher or read the book. Looking over to her side, she sweatdropped as not only Doki but Eva was sleeping now.

Making up her mind, she opened the book to read and from time to time listen in on the lesson.

'_Well this book is not totally smut as it have a plot and story even. I still wonder why nii-chan wrote something like this. Of all things to write, he write this, jeez._'

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running through a path in a forest following Takamichi's presence. A bit more running later, he finally entered a clearing and saw Takamichi standing there waiting patiently for him.

"Yo! Hope I didn't make you wait long." Naruto said.

"No its okay I didn't wait long." Takamichi replied.

Naruto nodded before doing some stretch-ups. "So ready to begin?" Naruto asked. Takamichi merely smiled while entering his stance of putting his hands in his pockets.

Naruto grinned before getting serious. The two didn't make any move at first, merely staring at each other before Naruto dashed forward. He quickly sidestepped as a blast of air past by him destroying a tree and continued forward.

Takamichi quickly fired multiple **Iaiken **hoping to stop Naruto's advancement. But Naruto retaliated by firing his own blast of air countering and causing explosions to sound off when the two opposing force met.

Takamichi then jumped into the air and fired a blast of air at Naruto who quickly sidestepped and punched in his direction. A huge pressure was suddenly felt by Takamichi as it pressed against him before he was sent flying.

Landing a distance away, he quickly use **Shundo** multiple times to increase the distance between them. Naruto quickly followed by speeding forward at inhumane speed easily catching up to Takamichi who then began trading blows to each other whilst still moving.

Bursting out of the forest, the two jumped away from each other on the beach they found themselves in. Stretching a hand towards the sea, he swiped towards Takamichi and the water surged in his direction.

Deciding to use the move used on him earlier, still in his stance he launched out a different kind of punch he normally threw. "**Atsuken(Pressure Fist)**" The wave of water was suddenly littered with holes being punched in forcefully before the wave collapsed on the sand.

Naruto grinned at the use of the technique. '_Using one's own technique against the enemy,_' Naruto thought. '_heh! Smart move._'

Rearing back a fist he punched out an even stronger version of the **Atsuken**, the **Atsuhou(Pressure Cannon)**!

A huge force blasted forward sending sand flying in a wide berth towards Takamichi whose eyes widen and quickly executed a **Shundo** to escape the impact.

The blast continued forward not seeming to end. Naruto turned towards the sea and saw Takamichi standing on it a distance away. Before he could take one step, Naruto quickly used **Shopo(Erasure Step)** to blink away to avoid getting hammered by multitude of blasts of air. Appearing a distance away behind Takamichi, he chanted, "_**Mystica Aciem: Turris Aquae(Mystic Array: Water Tower)!**_"

A huge magic circle appeared under Takamichi when the water explode forth rising up to the sky like a tower of water trapping him inside. Struggling to escape his confines, Takamichi gathered a shit load of power and released it in a burst disrupting the spell and freeing him.

Not the least deterred, Naruto continued chanting in an ancient language not known to mortal kind. The language of the gods; he chanted and spelled each word and phrase filled with power.

"_**Iero Archontas: Pedio Ypontagi(Sanctuary Lord: Subjugation Field)!**_"

Two huge magic circles appeared under and above Takamichi and he felt like he's being crushed by two force one from underneath him and one from above him. He cried out in pain and agony from the sheer force being exerted on him.

Suddenly the spell broke and Takamichi was left panting heavily for air and kneeling on water. Naruto blinked rapidly looking around for the one who broke his spell. He suddenly felt something hit him on the head and he was sent flying towards the side.

Skidding to a halt, Naruto looked up and saw a new arrival. She has silvery white hair that fell to her waist and a cute face set in a calm expression with almond colored eyes with hints gold in the pupil. D-cup breast covered by a white suit that hugged and showed her curves clearly and a red tie and black shoes.

Naruto still crouched slightly, grinned and said, "Well well well. Look who we have here. So you came out eh, Taka."

The newly named Taka didn't reply, instead **Shundo**'ed over to Takamichi. Extending a hand forward, the glasses wearing man grabbed it and pulled himself up still slightly panting a little.

Looking at them with a smile, Naruto said, "I see you still couldn't stand up to that level of magic yet, Takamichi. Well I wasn't really expecting you to not even Nagi or Rakan could stand up to that magic and still say 'I won't die from something like that'"

Gaining back his breathing Takamichi said, "I know. I wasn't expecting you to suddenly cast High-End spells and started to use magic. Heh no matter how much time has passed, you're still as unpredictable as ever."

Naruto grinned and said, "Well yeah! Otherwise I wouldn't be me now would I?"

Takamichi and Taka both chuckled at that knowing it was true. They then turned serious and started using **Iaiken** firing multiple blasts at Naruto. A aura of black chakra that seems to distort the air exploded out of Naruto and he charged forward towards the blasts.

Instead of hitting him leaving him battered, the blast seems to be absorbed by the black aura leaving him unharmed. Stretching an arm out, he released the black aura around him in a huge wave like a huge wall of darkness.

Not deterred, the duo changed tactics and launched **Atsuken** repeatedly putting holes in the wall of darkness. Taka then stopped shooting before palming the water below with both hands sending out a huge ripple that causes a huge tidal wave to form racing towards Naruto.

Naruto stomped on the water causing an equally huge wave to rise and dashed to meet its counterpart. Both waves clashed and dispersed in a brief shower of rain. Naruto quickly dodged to the side avoiding an attack aimed at him from Takamichi.

Continuing running to avoid the attacks by the glasses wearing man, Naruto thought up a plan and just as he was about to turn around he was all of a sudden slapped in the face. The force of the slap causing him to spin around dizzily with a shocked expression.

Taka then followed up with a punch to the gut and a roundhouse kick to the head sending Naruto flying to the side. Takamichi then appeared directly opposite of the airborne Naruto and send a blast of pressured air sending him plummeting into the waters at high-speed.

Quickly regaining his bearings, Naruto released all of his chakra in one go causing the waters to distance from himself in a huge circle like a funnel. Now free of the crushing water, youki already replenishing his chakra reserves, shot out from the hole with a trail of water following him.

Performing a front flip, the water followed his actions before shooting out a huge thin wave of water towards Takamichi and Taka. "**Suiton: Suibenzan(Water Release: Water Whip Guillotine)!**"

The two dodged to the side and the wave of water cut the sea splitting it in two. Naruto continued kicking out more of the jutsu forcing the two to avoid and dodged to prevent it from hitting them.

Conjuring a golden fireball in his hands, Naruto threw it into the ocean causing a huge deafening explosion making the water unsteady and small waves to form. Takamichi and Taka had to adjust to the churning waters before both used **Shundo** to appear back on land.

Naruto appeared the instant they land and began trading blows with them. The duo was holding well against Naruto who was relentless and not pulling his punches before he pull a surprise move and use Aiki to use the strength of the two against them and flung them backwards.

Standing back up Takamichi and Taka was met with many jutsus and spells aimed at them with Naruto standing there with a grin. The two looked at each other before facing Naruto again.

"We give up Naruto." Takamichi said hands raised in a surrendering fashion copied by Taka.

Naruto smiled before canceling the many jutsus and spells before saying, "We'll stop here then. I must say that you have improved much during your time here. Gatou would probably be proud."

At the mention of his deceased master, Takamichi hung his head down in remembrance and in sadness. Taka patted his back to provide comfort.

Naruto walked to Takamichi and placed a hand to his shoulder. He looked up to see Naruto smiling at him. He then smile himself feeling better now. Taka smiled as well before returning to Takamichi.

The two then walk away to different locations. Naruto went to the area he remembered from the map and surprisingly was near to where they fought. Shrugging and with a snap of his fingers, multiple trees toppled down cleanly or either vanished in a black void. Now with a huge clearing, runic symbols appeared and Naruto called out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

A huge puff of smoke appeared from the runic symbols.

**After School**

Shia packed her things and woke up Doki as well as Eva who were both sleeping throughout the entire day and she herself was pretending to pay attention but was in reality reading a book her brother wrote.

Having finished packing, Shia and Doki went out of the classroom. Konoka then walked up to them and said, "Ano may we walk together?"

"Sure! We're going to home anyway. You can come along as well." Shia chirped happily.

Doki just grunted. Konoka then asked another question. "You're not staying at the dorms?"

"No we're not. Our brother wants us to stay together with our family so we're not staying at the dorms." Doki replied.

Konoka nodded. They all went out to the court yard walking down the stairs. Shia noticed someone sitting on the steps with black hair and another with red hair. Sensing these two being familiar, she went in front of them and looked surprised before beaming brightly.

"Shi-chan! Kaa-chan!" Shia exclaimed happily.

The two aforementioned looked up and saw Shia looking very happily. They both smiled as Kushina who was wearing a red shirt and black pants and white shoes came up to hug her.

"So how was school?" Kushina asked kindly.

"Boring. Doki-nee-chan was sleeping throughout the entire day while I was reading a book." Shia said chirpily.

Shi had obsidian black hair and black eyes on a cute face, she was wearing a black top over her E-cup breast with a white skull with flames around it and dark blue jeans with red sneakers. "Speaking of Doki, where is she?" Shi asked while hugging Shia.

"Over here Shi-sama." Doki said from behind.

Shia pouted and turned around to face her. "Doki! How many times must I say to not add a -sama behind my name."

"Lost count my lady." Doki said with a wry smile.

Shi hung her head as anime tears fell from her eyes. "Geez I give up." She whined.

Kushina and Shia laughed when the former noticed Konoka. Smiling at her she asked, "You're Konoka right? I'm Kushina, Shia's and Doki's mother. I'm assuming you have questions so might as well come with us 'kay."

"O-okay. Sorry for the inconvenience." Konoka said meekly.

"Hey hey hey. We're practically family so be a little more like yourself. We're not going to eat or something." Shi said.

**Somewhere Else**

"Achoo!" Gluttony sneezed.

"Bless you." Greed said.

"Thanks."

**Back to the girls**

"okay!" Konoka said back to her normal self.

"Alright lets go. We're going to drive back as you probably know that you that you two aren't staying at the dorms right?" Kushina said to Shia and Doki. The two nodded before going to the car park.

Spotting a orange Lamborghini Gallardo and a black Honda Civic Type R, Konoka's jaw couldn't help but dropped. The rest didn't seemed surprised.

Snapping out of it, she quickly walked to catch up.

"I'm riding with Kaa-chan!" Shia suddenly exclaimed.

"Then i'm riding with Shi. Konoka you're going to have to ride with us. The Lamborghini is Kushina's so you have to ride with us." Doki said to Konoka.

"I don't mind. Though i'm shocked that Kushina-san and Shi-san owned such expensive cars, especially Kushina-san." Konoka said still a bit shocked.

"Well we are quite rich actually so something like this does not even put a dent in our wealth." Kushina said.

Getting into the car, they drove out of the car park and into the roads.


End file.
